Talk:Straw Hat Pirates/Allies
Kuja Pirates I know that Boa Hancock is in the Individuals group, but shouldn't the Kuja Pirates also be in the Groups group since they also became Luffy's friends, helped transport Luffy, Law, and Jinbe to their island, and escorted Luffy to Sabaody Archipelago? It wasn't only Boa Hancock who helped Luffy and she's not the only one who would/will help Luffy again. But I can't seem to create another section within because when I click the edit button, it's already in the table so I can't add them in. NANLIT 13:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Kuma and Ace I think Kuma should get a mention here even though hes no longer human. Also it still lists Ace as an ally even though hes dead. Whitebeard Pirates et al Shouldn't the WBs be counted here since Newgate ordered them to help Luffy however they could? They all helped to rescue Ace and keep Luffy from harm during the war. Also, what of the grateful militias of the locations the Straw Hats have visited? Thriller Bark Victim's Association is listed but what of Coconashi Village, Baratie, Alabasta's military, Fishman Island's forces and the Kuja pirates among others? While they might not be able to announce their allegiance publicly, it's dobtless tha tthe SHs would be more than welcome to return to any of these places and granted assistance if they were to ask. CorbeauKarasu 19:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are more supporters than anything else. Allies helped the Straw Hats in a way that advanced the plot. As for the Whitebeard allies, a person or group would only be considered allies if they helped the whole crew, not just one member individually. We have the category "Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters" for the people you described. If we do it any other way, then every person the crew encounters that is kind to them would be considered an ally. 03:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Samurai? I'm just wondering if we should add the samurai from Wano to the individuals list? Or should we wait until we get his actual name or he does some actual helping? Thoughts? --Kingluffy1 19:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait for the name, and for him to help a little more. 21:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, they gave out his name, i dont want to put it in because I'm afrad I'll mess it up 18:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A lot of time has passed since I brought it up and he even has an Oda box to confirm his identity, it doesn't get more official than that, so should we add Kinemon to the individual allies list? I am of the opinion we should. --Kingluffy1 22:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Definatley, he even said he was endebt to Sanji so hes bound to help; them even more than he allready has 22:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i just added him --Kingluffy1 23:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Jimbei Shouldn't Jimbei be under part of the crew but you could put (Pending)? Straw Hat Crew (PICTURE OF JIMBEI) (Pending) It isn't a pending request. Jimbei declined the offer on Fishman Island and asked Luffy to re-offer him the chance to join the crew, later down the line. Also please remember to sign your posts. 16:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Kuzan in Film Z Kuzan helped the Straw Hats a lot in Film Z, but since he's a canon character and Film Z isn't canon, should the info about him still be added in the Anime Only section, or should it not be included at all ?Totoofze47 (talk) 00:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Anime Only section. 00:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks, I wasn't sure whether I should add it or leave it out. I just added it.Totoofze47 (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Should Law & Heart Pirates changes to notable allies too Is it the only individual/groups which officially make and alliance with Straw Hat? - Theodorearthurroberts (talk) 00:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Enemies Should we not also include the crew's list of Enemies as well? including the captain's? Justin Holland (talk) 16:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Isn't that what we have the antagonist categories for? 16:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I mean have a list of foes particular to the crew? Like people who have really gotten on the nerves or has in anyway have an affect on the crew members themselves, especially the Captain. Justin Holland (talk) 17:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Again, that's what the antagonist categories are for. Besides, apart from Blackbeard, none of them have been recurring in the main storyline as enemies. All the people they fight have some kind of effect on them. 20:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Jinbei status Jinbei is listed as an ally of the STP, should we add him under the ally section with the Heart Pirates? AsuraDrago 02:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) no, i dont think so-- 04:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Colliseum Fighters Shouldn't Don Chinjao, Hajiruddin, Elizabello, Funk Brothers, Abdullah, Jeet, Cavendish and others be added to Allies section since they are officially Usopp's followers??? Also Bartolomeo since he is particularly devoted to Luffy???' 19:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC)' ' '' 19:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC)' Straw Hat Pirates' allies definition::"People allied with the Straw Hat Pirates, but not actual part of the crew. These people helped the Straw Hats, primarily in combat, for reasons other than personal gain." Apart from the fact that they haven't actually helped them in any way yet, I doubt that they have nothing to gain out of it. Now they are helping Usopp destroy the factory and protect Tontattas. And Bartolomeo helped Zoro find Luffy. I do not see any personal gain indicated in either.' 04:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC)' Bartolomeo I think it is time to include Bartolomeo in the allies list as he is clearly fighting alongside the Strawhats to protect Usopp. ' 09:07, May 15, 2014 (UTC)' Co sign on this. Would have done it myself but I don't know how to add another row to that table. HanataSanchou (talk) 13:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Add Bartolomeo to the allies list. If he can't be called one, I don't think the others can be.Tejasias (talk) 17:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) lol I agree to this. Bartolomeo has been a Straw Hat fanboy since Lougetown no less and he stated that the only reason why he fought in the Colosseum was to give the Mera Mera no Mi to Luffy. It doesn't get more "allied" than this. 17:45, August 22, 2014 (UTC) How about these personalities? *Kanjuro - helped Usopp for his attempt to knock Sugar out again, as well as defended Usopp during his aim to Sugar *King Riku Dold III and Tank Lepanto - they defended Usopp during his aim to Sugar *Sabo, Koala and Hack - helped Robin and Usopp's team escape; Sabo: hold Fujitora's force; Hack: defended Usopp during his aim to Sugar *Buggy and Galdino - these people made a lot of help to Luffy during the Battle of Marineford *the bird from Torino Kingdom - aided the Straw Hats from escaping the Marines 22:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Straw Hat Allies on the Straw Hat Pirates page So.... we have a page where all the previous allies are from the past but we don't show them on the actual Straw hat page? Just for consistency's sake should we add them to that page or is there a reason i don't know?HB Fagen 05:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Alabasta Royal family Shouldn't they be part of the Groups allied with the Strawhat Pirates? Superlogan7437 (talk) 05:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Grand Fleet Well, we knew this would be coming eventually. Personally, I recommend we make a separate page for this, because chances are it will only grow from here. The Pope 07:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The alliance doesn't need its own page, that's why we have tabs. 07:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : Then in the very least they would require their own distinct tab. Just being lumped on the Allies page won't cut it. The Pope 07:47, September 16, 2015 (UTC) A seperate page or a distinct tab is required, as the alliance is sure to grow with distinct pirates all lumped together in the same group. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet should be called subordinates or followers instead of allies, right? Kolokolo2015 (talk) 08:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The alliance has literally just formed and most likely won't be seen for a while post-dressrosa arc. There's no needed a tab right now. Subordinates/allies/followers same thing. 08:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : Except they're not just "allies". They're a self-contained group and should be treated as such. The Pope 08:25, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : Regardless of what you to call the alliance. It still doesn't mean it needs own tab. 08:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : I'd say it does. The Pope 08:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I personally think we should divide the allies into three or four sub-headings, such as: Formal Allies for the Heart Pirates and the Grand Fleet; Supporters for citizens or leaders who are already affiliated to a country or organization, and only support them quietly; Temporary Allies for outlaws who fought alongside the Straw Hats but went there separate ways; and possibly Friends or Travelling Companions, for Vivi, Jinbe and the Samurai group. WHat do you guys think? (Shadoguardian (talk) 08:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC)) : For the time being, I'd maybe say keep Law in the "allies" category; we honestly don't know what his plan is after reuniting with his crew, whether they'll part ways or if he'll join the Grand Fleet. The Pope 08:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : Law doesn't really need to join the fleet to help Luffy. I'm sure he prefers being an equal than a subordinate. KingCannon (talk) 10:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The new alliance doesn't need its own tab when we don't even have a page/tab for the Heart and Straw Hat Alliance, which has clearly a had a bigger part. Restructuring the allies page is the best possible option. 09:05, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Alliance" is not an accurate word to refer to the fleet, mate. They're just "Straw Hat Grand Fleet". It's not an alliance... It's an organization. Alliances don't need pages/tabs, but organizations do. It's smart to give it it's own page/tab because people will be looking for it. Would be disappointing if it doesn't have one. :) [[User:Kolokolo2015|Kolokolo2015 (talk) 09:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC)]] Yes, it's not an alliance. KingCannon (talk) 10:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The "Whitebeard Pirates" page has both the crew members as well as allies listed in the same page, we could do the same. However, as the strawhats are our main protagonist, doing the same will just make their page bulky. I say the alliance needs either a page or a tab. A crew is alliance of people so allies/subordinates/followers are kinda the same thing really. And the members of the fleet aren't subordinates there allies. Luffy rejected them because he didn't want subordinates and we know he'll treat them as equals. It doesn't matter if a page is bulky. Chapters and Volumes is a bulky because it has right information on page instead of it being elsewhere, as should the SHP page. 14:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) It's not the same thing. Also, Bartolomeo himself says that they are subordinates. "We pledge ourselves as your subordinates/Our vow to become your underlings..." KingCannon (talk) 15:06, September 16, 2015 (UTC) With all due respect, what we're telling you is pretty much common sense Besty17. Everyone gets it except you. :( Kolokolo2015 (talk) 15:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) This is being discussed in a forum, here, so put your opinions there. Any discussion of this topic on this talk page will be pretty much ignored. 15:21, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Grand Fleet members I think that now that the Grand Fleet is written in the groups section their individual members should be removed from the Individuals section. Rhavkin (talk) 19:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Caesar Clown? Should we include Caesar? Even if he's a hostage, Caesar has been stuck with the Straw Hats for three arcs. I think that warrants him some special attention. (Shadoguardian (talk) 15:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC)) He's still considered as a prisoner. the closest thing to his situation is Caribou during the trip to Fishman Island that told them about the flutter kick coating (personal bubbles) but i think we can agree that he isn't an ally. Until he does something like Crocodile did in Impel Down Arc or in Marineford Arc he is not an ally. Rhavkin (talk) 15:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Purin I think we can consider her am ally: *She accepted Sanji breaking up the marriage for the Straw Hats. *She help Sanji retrieval team avoid the police. *She gave Luffy food (that make her an ally in his eyes). *She agreed to help Sanji retrieval team rescue Sanji. *She showed them a way to reach Whole Cake island undetected. *She help Sanji retrieval team avoid the Big Mom pirates who came to escort her to the wedding. Rhavkin (talk) 10:11, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Not yet. The arc has barely begun, we don't know what she's really plotting. 14:28, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Can we add her now?? Rhavkin (talk) 20:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) References The references stop with Ace. Should we update every thing or remove them? Considering most entries are arc-wide, I don't think a reference, that are design to reference a single act would work well here for most cases so I say removal. Thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 21:16, December 30, 2017 (UTC)